Queerplatonic Elsanna Drabbles
by ironlegion
Summary: A series of stories set in the same universe as my story "Zucchini". Each one depicts a part of Elsa and Anna's queerplatonic relationship and the love the two of them share.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a series of drabbles and stories set in the same universe as my story "Zucchini" showing Elsa and Anna's queerplatonic relationship. I recommend that you read that story first, both so that you know what that term means and to get a better understanding of the background for this fic.**

* * *

Anna loved Elsa. There was no denying that.

She was her sister, her best friend, her true love, her heart and soul, her partner, her zucchini. Elsa was the person who remembered her favorite everything, who was always there to cuddle up with her after and make her feel better after a rough day, who never stopped telling her how amazing she found her and how much she loved her. Elsa was her everything.

So yes, Anna's love for Elsa was more intense than anything else. The only issue she had was showing her affection. She was worried that despite the depth of her love for Elsa she couldn't properly display it to her enough.

Gifts weren't an effective way of doing that. While Elsa might not mind the occasional trinket or object that Anna got her, her sister was someone who was more focused on experience or actions then physical objects.

Words also weren't enough. Despite relishing Elsa's looks of joy whenever Anna complimented her or defended her Anna knew that all the kind words in the world couldn't make enough of a dent in the years of self-loathing and depression Elsa had gone through. She understood how all too easily Elsa could be undermined by unkind words or painful insults.

Physical affection seemed to be the most effective method. Cuddles and Snuggles on the couch or in bed were often able to ward away any gloom Elsa had accumulated over the day. Anna taking her hand in her own never failed to get Elsa to make that beautiful smile that always warmed Anna's heart. And warm hugs were a daily occurrence that always made the both of them fill with joy and love. All these small moments of touch were so precious to Elsa after being denied them all her life and Anna knew she loved them, but she wanted to do something…more.

Elsa and Anna's relationship had many similarities to a romantic one. They had the same level of intense emotional love for one another, they had a level of physical intimacy that was beyond what most people might consider average for sisters, they went on dates (Elsa's idea but Anna still loved them), they had an anniversary for the day they'd established their qpr and even shared a bed every night.

But in spite of these similarities, their relationship was different. In a romantic one there was an obvious way to show ones affection for their lover: kissing. Elsa and Anna were no strangers to kisses, often delivering them to the others cheeks, noses, and foreheads. But Anna felt like those little pecks couldn't compare to the sort of deep passionate embraces like the ones seen in movies. Anna didn't want to kiss Elsa like_ that, _but she wanted something like that. Some kind of physical affection that she could show Elsa that would display the depths of her devotion to her. Something she could do that would act as an expression of love.

Then one day, it hit her. Something she could do that would act as way of showing Elsa her love for her.

The perfect moment came on one of their date nights. The two of them had gone out to their favorite pizza place near their apartment. They'd gotten an extra large pizza with half pepperoni for Anna and half pineapple and jalapeno for Elsa (Anna making sure to voice her distaste with her sisters choice in pizza topping by letting out an exaggerated "yuck!", causing Elsa to roll her eyes playfully).

Once the food had arrived Elsa dug in and devoured a slice of her hot fruity mess pizza while Anna ate a slice of her half, making sure to eat at an even pace so as not to alert Elsa to how distracted she was focusing on what she would soon do.

While she ate, Elsa told Anna about her day at work. Anna couldn't but smile at the twinkle in Elsa's eyes as she described everything she'd done that day. Despite some of the intense workload, Elsa loved her job with her architecture firm and it was easy to see how much she truly enjoyed what she did.

Anna made her move once Elsa stopped talking for a moment to take a sip of her drink. She slowly stared moving her face towards Elsa's.

Elsa blinked in surprise as she noticed how close Anna was getting. "Anna, what are you-?"

Anna placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Just relax"

Anna continued moving her face forward until her forehead was touching Elsa's. Their noses were inches from each other and Anna was close enough to see the small smattering of pale freckles that ran across Elsa's nose.

"Anna?"

Anna locked up slightly so that she was staring directly into Elsa's eyes, the bright sapphire orbs reflecting both Anna's own teal eyes and Elsa's confusion.

"Why did you do this?"

Anna let out a breath and gently pressed her forehead more into Elsa's. She gazed into Elsa's eyes with all the love and adoration she could summon up from her heart.

"Because…I love you."

For a moment Anna was afraid that Elsa wouldn't understand or that she would pull away from her. But then her sisters eyes swelled with enough adoration and devotion to match her own as Elsa pressed her own forehead into Anna's.

"I love you too."

After that night it became almost like a ritual between them. Whether it was after seeing each other after a long day at work, while snuggling together on the couch, during the period where they reunited after a long fight, or even just in the morning after waking up, Anna and Elsa would press their foreheads together and gaze into each others eyes with all he beautifully passionate and intense emotions that they felt for one another. Like a kiss between lovers, it was their way of displaying the true love that they felt for one another.


	2. Separation Anxiety

The first day without Elsa wasn't that bad. While it had stung to watch Elsa go, Anna pushed herself to go on throughout the day and do her responsibilities confident that their time apart would fly by!

The second day without Elsa sucked from the minute that she woke up and realized that she wasn't next to her in bed.

By her fifth Elsaless day, Anna didn't have the energy to do anything that wasn't getting dressed, going to work, and coming home to slump herself on the couch and morosely eat ice cream.

She had to admit, she'd been much more excited when Elsa told her the news. Elsa's bosses had been so pleased with her work that she'd been invited out of town for two weeks to assist on a special construction project.

Anna had been thrilled for her partner and when Elsa pointed out she'd need to leave home for two weeks, she'd waved it off and said she'd be fine. She'd spent thirteen years without Elsa after all. Two weeks was nothing.

Unfortunately, Anna soon found that it was the exact opposite. After being together constantly since starting their relationship Anna had gotten so used to Elsa's presence that her absence was like a gaping hole in her life. She'd gotten used to Elsa being there when she woke up in the morning and when she went to bed at night. She nose-kissed her goodbye every morning before going to work and was always there for her to come home to. They ate every meal together, cuddled together almost every day. Being with her was like a drug that had made her high with happiness but now that she was gone she was going through Elsa withdrawal.

"Come on 's not that bad." Mei said after on her ninth elsaless day Anna dragged into work like a zombie with rumpled clothes and bags under her eyes before coming to the counter and slumping her entire body on top of the counter. "Elsa's only gone for ten more days."

Anna let out a pained groan at being reminded of how much time she'd be apart from her zucchini.

Megara scoffed. "Seriously, it's not like Elsa died. She'll be back soon. You need to quit moping." When she aw that that didn't work, she softened some and said. "Look, I get how you feel. When my boyfriend Hurk leaves to visit his parents in Greece it's rough for me too. Even if you're and Elsa's relationship is different, I know how much you guys love each other and I know it hurts to be away from the person you love. But that's all the more reason not to be like this. I mean, you don't think Elsa would want you to be depressed while she's gone right? Why don't you come hang out with all of us at the club tonight? Get you away from the empty house."

Anna let out a depressed sigh. "Thanks Meg, I appreciate that but I don't think I will."

Anna knew her friends were right. She was being a bit too upset about Elsa being gone and she wouldn't want her just moping about while she was away but she just couldn't help herself. Without Elsa she didn't feel up to doing anything because all she could think of was how she wasn't there with her.

That night as she laid on her back on the couch and plowed through a tub of triple fudge ice cream, Anna felt a vibration in her pocket. Her heart leapt as she dug through her pocket for her phone and withdrew it. A relieved smile immediately spread out on her face. It was Elsa calling in for their nightly skype session.

Anna spat the ice cream spoon out of her mouth and hit the tub out of view, then hit the answer button on her phone. Elsa immediately appeared on screen, wearing a dark blue suit with a tie and looking just as happy to see Anna as Anna was to see her.

"Elsa, hey." Anna said with excitement. "How are you? How are things with the project?"

"Oh, they're going great." Elsa said with an oddly unenthusiastic tone. Elsa usually loved talking about her job. "Everythings really coming together. It' so nice to be on site for the construction. How are things there,"

All the energy drained from her body. Anna really didn't want to think about her past few lonely days while talking with Elsa. Thinking about the fact that she wasn't actually there with her just ruined the moment.

"Things here are great too." Anna said, trying to feign happiness. She struggled to recall something she could tell Elsa but her memories of the past few days felt consumed by a dark fog. "You know, bakery stuff and things like that….

Then Anna let out a sigh. She couldn't keep this up. She'd been putting on a brave face for Elsa the past few days but she just couldn't do this anymore.

"Actually…things here aren't going so well."

Elsa looked at her worriedly. "Why not?"

"Because Elsa you're not here. And I miss you so much it, it's painful!"

Anna hadn't meant to let that burst out but she couldn't help the spill of emotions that came pouring out of her.

"I can't sleep because you're not in bed next to me, I can barely eat actual meals because you aren't eating with me, I-I have to _force_ myself to get out of bed in the morning because every day because I have trouble enjoying anything because all I can think is "Elsa isn't here"!"

Before she knew it streams of tears were beginning to leak from her eyes.

"And the worst part is that-that I know I'm overeacting, I know I shouldn't be like this, I know that this is a big opportunity for you, I know we've been apart for longer than two weeks but I just can't help it! I can't help how much it hurts to not have you with me."

Anna sniffled. She looked away from her phone screen, both to wipe away her tears and so she wouldn't have to see the disappointment Elsa no doubt felt in her.

"I feel the same way."

Anna whipped her head back around to look at the phone. Elsa's shoulders had fallen, her head was hung, and her eye hollow.

"R-really?"

Elsa nodded. "I've been feeling that way ever since I first got here. I toss and turn in bed every night because I've gotten used to you sleeping with me, I hate coming back to my hotel room because you aren't going to be there. I can't focus on my work because all I can think about is what you might be doing…and that you're doing it without me."

They both stared at each other, easily able to see the same look of longing to be together reflected by the other person.

"This is so stupid." Elsa argued. "You said it yourself, we've been apart from each other for far longer than this so, why? Why does this hurt so badly?!"

"But that's just it." Anna whispered tearfully. " We were apart from each other for so long. I don't ever want to be away from you anymore."

Elsa slightly trembled. Anna noticed her wipe the corner of her eye.

Elsa cleared her throat and said. "I'll only be gone for a few more days. I know this isn't easy for either of us but we can make it. Right?"

Despite the feeling of something poking into her heart, Anna nodded. "We can."

Since she had the day off the next day, Anna was planning to spend it simply pressing herself into Elsa's side of the bed but she was groused awake by the sound of someone repeatedly ringing the bell. She stomped down the steps and flung open the door. "What?" She groused.

"Well that wasn't quite the warm welcome I expected."

Anna blinked through the crust in her eyes and suddenly realized who was standing at the door.

"Elsa?!"

She rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't seeing things and sure enough, Elsa was standing on the porch with an overjoyed smile, her suitcase at her side.

"ELSA!" Anna launched herself into her sister and pulled her into the tightest most affectionate hug she'd ever given. She nuzzled her cheek against Elsa's and pressed her forehead against hers before pulling away to look at her with relief and adoration. "What are you doing back home?"

"What you said yesterday. I don't ever want to be apart from you anymore either. So I came back."

"But your job, that trip was really important. Aren't you worried you might get in trouble?"

"Actually, they were willing to let me go. Like I said, I missed you so much I couldn't focus on my work. They noticed I wasn't as focused as usual. I told them I wasn't feeling well and needed to go home but my boss knew the real reason I left. He knew how important you were to me and told me that It'd be better for me to come home."

Anna once again pulled Elsa into a bear hug, tear pouring down her face for the second time in two days only these tears were tears of joy.

"I'm so happy you're back."

"So am I. I'll always come home to you."


End file.
